<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heh, so despairing! by ChaoticJester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196958">Heh, so despairing!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticJester/pseuds/ChaoticJester'>ChaoticJester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A bunch of (badly written) Leon Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Leon Kuwata is the new Junko Enoshima, Leon is a nutjob in this, Mastermind Kuwata Leon, Suggestive Themes, We stan an insane king tho, sorry in advance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticJester/pseuds/ChaoticJester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“She faked her death by killing Mukuro Ikusaba, with which she swapped place.” Naegi supplied, “The real Junko Enoshima is still alive!”</p><p>[...]</p><p>The slot machine, the one that decided everyone’s fates, popped up from beside the throne the bear usually resided on.</p><p>Monokuma pulled the lever, while an expression full of sadness took place on his face. </p><p>“And here I thought I had smart students…”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuwata Leon/Despair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A bunch of (badly written) Leon Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heh, so despairing!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well. I don’t know how to excuse... this.</p><p>I’m suffering from Leon brainrot, fueled by Franxxlada (go check her instagram and a03 profile!!!), who keeps on giving me inspiration to either make Leon suffer or giving him the title of best boy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The mastermind that maneuvers Monokuma and hides behind their fake death… is Junko Enoshima!” Naegi screamed to the bear.</p><p>A few gasps left from all around the room. </p><p>“I’m… Junko Enoshima?” Monokuma repeated, his voice full of skepticism. “Where are your proofs?”  </p><p>“You’re not fooling anyone!” Naegi exclaimed, pointing at the robotic bear. “I already noticed it,” At this, Monokuma seemed to get a little unnerved, and Naegi took this as a sign to keep talking. “Monokuma, you tried to hide Junko Enoshima’s identity twice now-”</p><p>“Those were coincidences.” The monochromatic headmaster interrupted, almost bored.</p><p>“Wrong, they weren’t coincidences. It was something you planned. You hid her face, because if we saw it, we would’ve discovered it!” The lucky boy pointed at the bear, who seemed to be sweating bullets now.</p><p>“D-Discovered? And what would’ve you discovered?” Monokuma asked, with a slight hiccup in his voice.</p><p>“That the girl in the photos and in the video,” Makoto started, “is not the Junko Enoshima we know!”</p><p>“What are you talking ‘bout?” The bear asked, almost trembling. “You’ve meet her yourselves!”</p><p>“But now that we suffer from amnesia, it’s like if we never saw her in the first place!” Naegi paused for a second, before finishing his sentence. “Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba swapped places from the start!”</p><p>The bear seemed to lose his temper at that, but offered just a pitiful whine as an answer.</p><p>“You got someone else to embody you, so that it would’ve been impossible for us to notice.” Byakuya stated, arms crossed and a look of disgust on his face. </p><p>“She faked her death by killing Mukuro Ikusaba, with which she swapped place.” Naegi supplied, “The real Junko Enoshima is still alive!”</p><p>Monokuma seemed on the verge of a breakdown, furthering the survivors’ conviction that they were on the right course of thought.</p><p>“She is non other than the mastermind behind this school life made of death…”  he stated, starting, again, to point his finger towards Monokuma, “She is the mastermind!” He finally screamed, with noises of consent yelled by the rest of the survivors.</p><p>It seemed like they made their decision.</p><p>“I-Is it an unanimous vote?” Asked Monokuma in a scared voice.</p><p>Kirigiri Kyoko, the Ultimate Detective, looked around the room, before nodding. “It seems so, Monokuma. You lost.”</p><p>The slot machine, the one that decided everyone’s fates, popped up from beside the throne the bear usually resided on.</p><p>Monokuma pulled the lever, while an expression full of sadness took place on his face. </p><p>“And here I thought I had smart students…” the bear muttered, causing all the survivors to look at their headmaster.</p><p>“W-What?” Asked Asahina, with dread filling her voice.</p><p>The machine suddenly stopped, displaying three Junko Enoshima faces… but they were crossed out, and the words “GAME OVER” appeared on the display.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Naegi asked, baffled. They… They were wrong? </p><p>Monokuma just shook his head. “You punks were so promising… and yet here we are.”</p><p>“Wait!” Makoto screamed, desperate. “What did we miss? Who is the Mastermind then?”</p><p>Monokuma looked at him for a long second, before sighing. “You kids are so stupid. But, you’re also pretty lucky! After all, I’m sure all the people watching from home want to know who hides behind all of this too!” Monokuma ended, nodding.</p><p>“Very well, then. Reveal yourself right this instant!” Byakuya ordered, his tone full of poorly hidden anger.</p><p>Monokuma just laughed his signature laugh, before sitting down and… deactivating himself?</p><p>Immediately after he did that smoke seemed to ooze from behind the bear, covering everyone’s visual.  And when the smoke cleared, a figure sat sideways on the throne were once Monokuma used to sit.</p><p>His feet were covered with red platform boots, his legs wore a pair of bicolored monochromatic pants, all ripped up, that left the bandages that hugged his skin in view. He had chains and sparkly belts that kept the pants in place, giving him a more punk-ish look.</p><p>He wore his signature jacket, albeit a black and white version of it, with the left side all black. His chest was covered by bandages that could be seen only from the holes his red t-shirt hosted.</p><p>Going up, his face was covered in red and black smudged make-up, that gave him more of a crazed look. Both his goatee and hair were styled in their usual way, that being the only normal thing about his appearance. </p><p>Leon Kuwata, the first blackened and assumed dead looked at them from his throne, hugging his Monokuma teddybear. He smiled, and his once smile worth a million of dollars now sported silver teeth, to replace the ones he lost during his execution.</p><p>“Well, well, well! Let’s take a look at this circus.” His smile grew even wider, looking at the trembling survivors, who each wore a different expression, but all conveyed the same emotion: shock.</p><p>“Heh, you really thought you did somethin’, didn’t you?” His face morphed into one of disgust. </p><p>“As if Enoshima could ever pull this,” at the word “this” he gesticulated vaguely towards the room. “off. You give her way too much credit. Sure, she was a good comrade. Really, it was a pity when I didn’t need her anymore. So… despairing.” He shuddered, his eyes covering themselves with lust for a second, before focusing again on the other teens.</p><p>“Kuwata?!” Togami screamed, anger in his voice. “What is the meaning of this?!” </p><p>“That’s right, you morons! It’s me! Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball Star and Ultimate Despair!” He tightened his grip on the little monokuma, smirking and kicking his feet like a child. “Surprised, uh?” Almost immediately his expression soured. “What, did y’all idiots think I was too dumb to organize all of this? Did you even consider me as a possible suitor for the role of mastermind?”</p><p>Leon then sighed, sounding bored. “But I guess I’ll explain, since you stupid idiots can’t seem to get it right.”</p><p>He sat straight on his throne, then leaned forward. “I am, as you call it, the mastermind.” He let go of the teddy bear, moving his hands to create an explosion effect at either side of his head, mouthing the word “BOOM”</p><p>“I bet your tiny stupid brains are all scrambled right now, aren’t they? Well. Let me start from… well, the start, I guess.” He frowned, using his rings cladded hand to scratch the back of his head.</p><p>“I was bored, y’know? Baseball is just… ew.” He put out his tongue, adding emphasis to his words. “Everything was just so boring. Nothing could seem to…” he paused, snapping his fingers a few times, seemingly to try and find the right term. “excite me anymore, but then I had an illumination!” His eyes sparkled with a such sadistic joy, no survivor could stand looking into them. </p><p>“As ultimates they always told us we would’ve changed the world, y’know? Heh, guess it was their fault for not specifying if they wanted us to change it for better or for worse.”  He seemed to deflate, resting his head onto his palm. </p><p>“I got three people on board with me. As you guessed it, one of ‘em was Junko. The other was Mukuro, and the third one was-” he paused for dramatic effect, pointing at Makoto in a mockery of the lucky student’s usual stance “-Sayaka Maizono!”</p><p>“What?” It was nothing more than a whisper, but everyone in the room heard it loud and clear. Makoto’s voice, even at its lowest, held so many emotions, but the one that shined through the others was despair.</p><p>“You’re lying!” Makoto screamed, trembling. Sayaka would never do that, right?</p><p>Leon frowned. “Why’s that so difficult to believe? She already betrayed you once, hasn’t she?” He then smirked, smug. “Let me enlighten you, you stupid fuck.”</p><p>He got up from his throne, starting to walk towards the other ultimates, taking his old place at his stand. He paused only to move, read: “throw onto the ground”, the picture depicting himself with an “X” on his face.</p><p>“So, I used some… persuasive methods to get ‘em to work with me.” When he saw Kyoko starting to ask a question he shushed her. “No. I won’t tell you how, after all, y’all don’t need an explanation. I’m actually bein’ quite generous by explainin’ what I’m already explainin’.” His words didn’t seem to make any sense, but then again, he didn’t really seem to care.</p><p>“I used Junko as a façade, y’know? I knew I needed someone that had to take the fall for me in the long run. Really, it could’ve been any of you, but she was the only one that had a twin I could use.” While he kept explaining he moved his hands, giving the story a way more dramatical light.</p><p>“For Sayaka, heh.” He smirked “The original plan was to give her a fake death, y’know? Me killin’ her, then I’d get to check by myself if y’all were actually as smart as you acted.” He scratched the back of his head, something that apparently was some sort of tic.</p><p>“I think that at some point she got actually scared of me killing her for real, because she tried to kill me, can you believe that? Then she closed herself in the bathroom and… well, y’all know how the story goes. She even wrote my name as a clue for you morons to read! Unbelievable!” He sighed, but then smiled again “I guess I have to thank her, though. My execution was supposed to be a fake one, but at some point I just said, “what the hell, why not go all out?” And so I did! Sure, it hurt like a motherfucker, but-” his eyes grew hazy with lust, trembling at the memory of his execution. </p><p>“It was so, so despairing! If she had followed my plan there would’ve been way less despair!” He bit the nail of his thumb, suppressing a few whimpers.</p><p>“Why organizing all of this, though?” Kyoko asked, looking at Leon with a mix of disgust and curiosity.</p><p>Leon rolled his eyes. “Why would I not? I mean, this-” he gestured to his classmates, grinning widely “Is so much fun! Y’know, I wasn’t actually sure I could survive my execution. Hell, if I didn’t survive it Enoshima would’ve taken charge of this project of mine.” He scowled. </p><p>“What a joke. Y’know, while I was recoverin’ from my wounds she acted as if all of this was hers. Her idea, her project, her dream. So I guess she understood why I ended up killing her.” He frowned, scratching the back of his head. “To punish her for wanting to stay at the centre of the world I created I decided to kill her in the most mundane way, not even makin’ a show out of it.” </p><p>He smiled, an innocent, cute smile. “I guess she deserved it. But I have to admit it, she was useful ‘till the end.” The Baseball Star chuckled.</p><p>“That’s horrible!” Asahina exclaimed, covering her mouth. “Why did you do this? Weren’t we friends?!”</p><p>Leon broke into a full laugh. “Obviously we were friends, shit head. That’s exactly why I did it! What is more despairing than making your friends kill each other?” He inclined his head, looking at them with curiosity, before a spark of excitement coursed through him.</p><p>“And now you’ll experience the final despair! The despair of dying!” He hugged himself, his grip tight on his own clothes. “Fuck, I’m getting’ all worked up just by thinkin’ ‘bout it!” He almost moaned, while he rubbed his thighs together. </p><p>“Tch. Disgusting.” Togami spat, looking at Leon with incredulity. </p><p>“Ahhh, shut up and take out the stick you’ve got up your ass, will ya?!” Leon angrily remarked, putting his hands on the pulpit, leaning forward. </p><p>Toko seemed about to defend her master, but Leon’s icy eyes stopped her on her tracks.</p><p>The ultimate despair scowled. “Why am I even losing my time with you idiots?! You’re going to get executed in like, five minutes tops. Even less if I can help it.” </p><p>Asahina started crying, while Hagakure, who had stayed silent until now, murmured.</p><p>“We were so close to getting out.”</p><p>Leon stood still for a second, before a sick, twisted smile made his way on his face. “Oh, that’s right! You stupid motherfuckers don’t know!”</p><p>“Know what?” Makoto tiredly asked. He was so, so tired.</p><p>Leon huffed, pulling lightly at his goatee, seemingly lost in thought. “Mh, what would be more despair inducing? Telling you or letting you die with the curiosity?” He bit the nail of his thumb, chewing lightly on it.</p><p>“Just tell us, we’re going to die anyway, right?” Kyoko bitterly said. She could’ve died sparing herself was was probably an awful discovery, but she was a detective, and detectives, as ironic as it was,  lived to uncover mysteries.</p><p>“Heh, but the thing is, dear detective, that I want you to die in the most awful way possible. Can you imagine? Dying with the curiosity of not knowin’ what I’m keeping hidden? But-” he exhaled, smiling widely, “-today I’m feeling generous. Okay then, I will tell you, I really wouldn’t want the curiosity to kill you before I do.”</p><p>Togami scowled at his dark joke, while the rest of the survivors just grimaced.</p><p>“Do you really wish to get out?” The Ultimate Despair asked mockingly, putting both of his hands on either side of his face, faking horror. </p><p>He smirked. “Then I feel like I must warn you, y’know? The world might be a lil’ different from the last time you saw it.” </p><p>With that all the monitors in the trial room turned on, showing a gruesome sight.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Hagakure screamed, looking at the devices. </p><p>“This- This has to be fake!” Toko howled, pulling at her own hair.</p><p>“No…” Asahina looked at the display, while tears started to fall from her eyes.</p><p>“What-” Even Togami couldn’t form a coherent thought, too occupied with studying the sight before him.<br/>
“…” Kyoko stayed silent, but her eyes were wide, full of horror.</p><p>“This can’t be true” murmured Makoto, while despair filled his heart. </p><p>The monitor displayed the world outside, or what remained of it. The sky, once blue, was now red. Most buildings were either destroyed or burning, and Monokumas crowed the streets.</p><p>Leon smiled proudly, putting both of his hands behind his head. “Y’know, I don’t like to brag, but if this scares you, you should totally see the rest of the world!” He exclaimed, while the monitor changed, every five seconds, images.</p><p>“Is that the world you wanted so desperately to reach? The world you killed for? Heh. What a joke.” He shrugged, going to sit back to his throne. The mastermind kept on studying them, though. He kept on watching every single one of their reactions, drinking in their despair.</p><p>Makoto turned towards Leon. “This can’t be right, it has to be fake!” He exclaimed, pointing his finger towards the other Ultimate. “You wound me, Naegi. What? You don’t think I could’ve pulled this off?” Leon grumbled, a scowl taking place on his face. “Thank you for the faith in my abilities, I guess. But-”</p><p>He smiled, his most normal, innocent looking smile. “It’s not up to me to make you believe, after all you’re going to die, so who cares? Keep believin’ I’m lying, I don’t give a fuck.”</p><p>He clapped his hands, then looked at the time displayed on one of the monitors.</p><p>“God, I would love to stay here forever looking at your scared faces and to argue about the authenticity of what I’m showin’ you, y’know? But y’all have an appointment with death, don’t you?” His grin grew wide, and what little of innocence it once had disappeared.</p><p>The red button of fate, the one that declared the execution of two, technically three, of their classmates shone in front of the mastermind.</p><p>He then took the replica of one of those hammers used by judges, the same one Monokuma used. Leon then threw it in the air, just to catch it again.</p><p>“Any last words? Any cry for help?” He looked at the other teens, who seemed, even if not peacefully, to have accepted their fates.</p><p>He scowled. “You guys are so boring. Good riddance!” He exclaimed, smirking widely.</p><p>“Say hi from me to all of our other dear classmates, ‘kay?” He said, before hitting the red button, watching expectantly as six collars came seemingly from nowhere, dragging his former friends to their punishment.</p><p>Leon looked at them, smiling and licking his lips.</p><p>“Heh, so despairing!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If ya liked this (I don’t get h o w but still) leave a kudos or a comment!</p><p>I don’t know what else to add tho.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>